LA Invasion
by justhavealilfaith
Summary: Riley was your typical LA brat, she had it all, friends, money, family. Until her parents split up and she's left to sulk and move to Canada. She has a blurry past, a typical situation she'd much rather forget than deal with. *PLEASE REVIEW*
1. Chapter 01: Oh Canada!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 1: Oh Canada!  
  
------  
  
Riley's POV  
  
------  
  
Why do things like this always happen to people who don't deserve them? Take my family for instance, we were happy, normal I guess you could say. And at the point of break we fall apart. Well, given that the point of break was my dad leaving for no apparent reason, leaving my mom, brother, and I with nothing. Nice, right?   
  
So here I am, in Canada. CANADA! I'm not even in the US anymore, much less Los Angeles, California. Stuck in a small home, with exactly four bedrooms. In Cali we had eight bedrooms. I had a room that had a balcony out looking the Pacific Ocean and now I have a room that out looks the house next door.   
  
Not only that, but were living with my grandparents, that means five people in one house. It's enough drive anyone insane. Words can't describe how much I hate this place.  
  
Today, I start Degrassi High. It should be choice, hint, I'm saying that with sarcasm. It sucks big time, I have no friends here, I'm going to be the awkward new girl, the role everyone hates to be. My mom says it's a wonderful school and that she had some of her fondest memories there, somehow I don't believe her. We are two completely different people, what was great for her, is going to be murder for me.  
  
"Riley! Come out and eat breakfast!" Yeah, you guessed it. That's my mom. You would think that she'd forget about me seeing as though I've been locked in this room since we got here. But moms always remember the things you don't want them to.  
  
Grabbing my baby blue Jansport backpack, I opened the door and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. I saw my family quaintly sitting around the table eating and laughing. I rolled my eyes at the site. It had to be joke, back home we never sat together while we ate, we were always scattered around various places of the house.   
  
"Sit down, Dear. Your food is getting cold." My grandmother stated. The good thing about living here was that I was near my grandparents. They were the best, especially my grandmother, she always knew just what to say to make everything better.  
  
"No. thanks though, Grandma. I'm just going to head out to school. Jason, are you walking with me or taking the bus?"  
  
My brother looked up at me, about to answer my question, but my mom cut him off before he could speak. "Is that what you're wearing today?"  
  
I looked down at my black Prada jeans and spaghetti-strap tank top. I shrugged, my outfit was perfectly fine, and she knew it. She's constantly trying to get a rise out of me. "What wrong with what I'm wearing, mom?"  
  
"I kind of thought that you would be wearing something more subtle."  
  
"Back home it never bothered you before what I wore. Why should this be any different?"  
  
"That's just it, Riley." She continued to speak as she got up from the table bringing the dirty dishes to the sink. My eyes followed. "Canada is your home now, not California. You aren't dressing appropriately."  
  
"How can you say that? This is NOT my home!" My voice rose higher with each word. This surely wasn't my home, and it never would be. I was robbed of my old life and forced to live someone else's. It wasn't fair.   
  
  
  
By the way she took a deep breath and exhaled, I could tell she was angry. "Look, I'm not having this conversation with you. You are almost late for school, so I suggest you start walking." She pointed to the front door.  
  
"Jace, c'mon."  
  
He took a spoonful of his cereal, "I'm not done eating." speaking with his mouth full of the colorful substance. Yuck, Completely gross.   
  
"Yeah, well, eat something at school because we're late."  
  
------  
  
Spinner's POV  
  
------  
  
I grinned seeing Paige walk up to me, man she was hot! It seems like every year she looks better. "Hello? Earth to Spinner!" She shouted, pushing me against my locker.  
  
I shook my head hearing the tone of her voice. "What?"  
  
"Did you see the new girl?"  
  
"What? There's a new girl?"  
  
"Yeah, a total poser. Comes in here with her designer clothing. . ."  
  
Paige's voice trailed on and on, but I didn't listen. Instead my eyes focused over her shoulder at a girl standing behind her. I had never seen her before, so I assumed she was the girl Paige was all up in arms about. By her appearance she seemed different then the other girls here. Like she could care less. And that was a hard thing to find in a chick.  
  
"Excuse me," The girl said, pushing Paige aside. "I need to get to my locker, and your big mouth is in the way."  
  
"Gee that's polite, Hun."  
  
"Hun?" Her eyebrow arched as if she were amused. "Is that what you call everyone around here?"  
  
Paige let out an dramatic huff and left. Okay, that was totally unexpected, now I knew she really didn't give a shit about anything. Because, if she did, she would have been kissing Paige's ass.   
  
"Shit!" She mumbled and hit the locker with her hand in anger.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Locker stuck?"  
  
"Thanks for the obvious, genius."  
  
"Here, let me do it." I offered.  
  
She waved her hands in front of my face when I leant down to help. "I told you nothing was wrong. I don't need your help."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself." I said as I grabbed my books and turned around to leave for class.  
  
"Wait." I stopped hearing her voice. Like any girl, she couldn't get enough of the Spinner, okay, she just needed help with her locker. But hey, it was a start. Locker help today, date tomorrow. Although, something told me that was impossible.  
  
"Change your mind?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and pointed to the locker. "Please."  
  
It only took a second before I got it opened. Once I did, she tried to push me away. "My name's Spinner by the way."  
  
"Spinner. Interesting."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
She got her books from her locker and started walking, I followed her. "Well?"  
  
"It's not everyday you hear a name like that."  
  
"So? What's yours?"  
  
"Riley Harrison." 


	2. Chapter 02: Kill Me Now, Please?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 2: Kill Me Now, Please?  
  
------  
  
Riley's POV  
  
------  
  
Things just got worse through out the morning. That Paige girl really had it in for me, and I was ready to spontaneously combust. Here, I'll give you a little flashback of homeroom, first hour.  
  
------  
  
"You must be Riley Harrison." My new teacher Mrs. Kwan stated, gesturing me to come forward in front of the class.  
  
I nodded my head and moved toward her.  
  
"Tell us about yourself."  
  
"Like what planet your from." I heard Paige whisper to her friends next to her. The class giggled, well everyone except that boy, Spinner.  
  
"Actually, Paige, I'm from Los Angeles, California. My father's a screenplay writer." That was it, I got her. There was no way she could insult me now.  
  
Ignoring my second comment she spoke in her wannabe valley girl voice. "California? You? Please."  
  
------  
  
It's just great, I never really cared of what people thought about me. But with these kids I do, I know I shouldn't, but I do. In L.A. I was excepted, probably because there were kids in my boat. And as cliché as it sounds, I'm now, a small fish in a big pond.  
  
So here I am, it's twelve o'clock and I'm standing in line for lunch in the cafeteria. If you have zero friends, lunch hour is the worst part of the day. You get your food, leave the line, and then your eyes wander around the area, trying to find a table where you can at least sit down at. I swore to myself that when I started high school I would never be one of those people. And guess what I am now? Ugh…  
  
"Hey, your name's Riley, right?" I heard a voice call out. Turning my head, I saw a gothic looking girl standing next to me.  
  
"Yeah, it is. What's yours?"  
  
"Ashley, everyone calls me Ash though." I smiled and she point a red headed girl next to us. "This is Ellie. You want to sit with us?"  
  
I nodded my head at the offer. "Thanks."  
  
We sat down at a nearby round table and Ellie immediately began talking. "So your dad's a writer?"  
  
"Yep, a screen play writer. He writes movies, TV Shows."  
  
Ash and Ellie looked at each other, their eyes wide and jaws dropping. "Completely awesome! What has he written?"  
  
I took a small bite of my sandwich. "He recently wrote a movie called 'Gone Again'."  
  
"Oh, wow. So why are you in Canada?" Asked Ellie, with a interested tone in her voice.  
  
"My parents got divorced, so my mom decided to move up here because she's originally from here and her family is here."  
  
"My parents are divorced too, Dad's gay." Ashley said.  
  
"At least you have a reason. My dad just up and left, taking everything with him."  
  
We all talked for a while, about our families and lives. I normally never hung out with girls like Ellie and Ashley. As sad as it sounds, the crew I went with were people like Paige and her friend Hazel. It's funny how being here for a day that I'm realizing how shallow I was… or am.  
  
"Before I forget, I wanted to apologize about Paige earlier in homeroom." Ashley's face lowered as if she were ashamed to mention Paige's name in a sentence.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"You just have to ignore her shitty comments. As hard it is to believe, Paige has had some difficult things to deal with." Ellie continued.  
  
"Oh, like what?"  
  
"We shouldn't say anything, but everyone in school pretty much knows. Last year she was raped at party." Ashley said in a mere whisper.  
  
It didn't surprise me hearing the news, and I could definitely relate. Why, you ask? About a month ago the same thing happened to me, well, almost.   
  
I hung out with a fast crowd in California, and where I grew up party drugs were the 'it' thing to do. I never did them though, never had the want to do them. But, a lot of my 'friends' had this undying obsession for them. Quite frankly, it was amazingly scary.  
  
At a party one night, someone slipped a drug in my drink and I still have no recollection of what happened from then on. I do know though, that the next morning I woke up with no clothes on. So you do the math.  
  
As much as I try to forget about it and move on, I can't, I'm stuck. I wake up in the middle of the night sometimes not knowing where I am. The incident has destroyed me from having any real relationship with a guy I like and it probably doesn't help that I've never told anyone about what happened. I just don't see the point.  
  
------  
  
I hope everyone who read this enjoyed the first two chapters. Leave some feedback and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 03: Down and Dirty

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 3: Down And Dirty  
  
------  
  
Riley's POV  
  
------  
  
I walked into the living room, dropping my backpack on the floor and plopping myself down on the couch.  
  
Having the remote in my hand, ready to turn on the television, my mother decided to walk in. One of her planned 'nag on the kid' events.  
  
"This is strange, you're actually in the living area, instead of your chamber." She said slightly laughing at her own joke.  
  
I didn't crack a smile, I just started at the blank screen. Hoping that she'd leave soon, I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.  
  
Just my luck, she sat down on the sofa next to me. "So tell me, how was Degrassi?"  
  
"Fine." I mumbled.  
  
"Just fine?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Well, at least tell me how your day was." My mother said in a considerate voice.  
  
I sat up, "It sucked. Okay? I hate it and I hate being here!" Stomping my feet silently against the beige carpet, I left the room.  
  
Sure, I lied. I didn't hate Degrassi that much, but I couldn't let her be right. Not this time. I wanted her to feel guilty. I know she's trying to be helpful and understanding, but it's just not working. I'm just annoyed I guess, I loathe the fact that we had to move and now that my parents aren't together, well to be blunt, it fucking blows.  
  
------  
  
Spinner's POV  
  
------  
  
We sat in Mrs. Kwan's English class listening to her give out, yet again, another project.   
  
The good thing about this god forsaken class is that I sit behind Riley, you know, the new girl. The bad thing is, she never talks to me unless I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. And even then it's not too nice it's more like. . .   
  
"Stop touching me, idiot!" I'd laugh every time she would say it, because it was in this whisper, so our teacher wouldn't hear. But you could automatically tell she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at me.  
  
"And so, which brings me to the topic of this assignment. You are to have a partner and start by reading the book I assign to you. Then, you will make a diagram of the story, and the time it was set in. Lastly, you will write a four page summary about the project and your partner." Mrs. Kwan said.   
  
Oh great, another big project. One that will probably be worth half of my grade.   
  
I must of said that second part out loud because the next words out of Mrs. Kwan's mouth were, "Why yes, Gavin. This assignment is going to be worth exactly half of your grade."  
  
I rolled my eyes, she has to be the worst teacher at Degrassi. And the pairing up people to work with hadn't even started yet.  
  
"All right, Riley you'll be with," She paused glancing down at her class list. "Gavin."  
  
Wait, did I say that Mrs. Kwan was the worst teacher here? I meant she's the best! She should actually be honored with an award.  
  
"Gavin? Who's Gavin?" Riley asked looking around the classroom.  
  
I tapped her on the shoulder. "That would be me."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Spinner? No way! Mrs. Kwan you can't partner me with Spinner."  
  
"I can, and I will." Our teacher said sternly.  
  
Riley let out a dramatic huff and turned around to glare at me. "I'm not doing this, not with you."  
  
"The world is a cold, cold place. That's what I'm for baby." I said smugly and she rolled her eyes, returning her head to its previous position. 


	4. Chapter 04: A Wierd Occurance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 4: A Weird Occurrence  
  
------  
  
Spinner's POV  
  
------  
  
I stood in front of my locker at the end of the school day packing my backpack up. My eyes glanced at Riley. I watched as she tucked her straight dark hair behind her ear. Her face in deep concentration as she grabbed the right books to take home. God, she was pretty. . .  
  
"What?" Crap, she saw me staring.  
  
I shook my head, regaining composure. "Nothing."  
  
Riley slightly smiled, but quickly removed it letting out a sign. "I guess we should start on the assignment today, right?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, sure." That was a surprise, I had never seen her smile before.   
  
"Well then, we'll walk to my house. I can get the car so we can go and pick up some supplies." I was still staring at her, at first she seemed to ignore it but then soon she lightly taped my shoulder. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Nice vocabulary Spinner, very informative.  
  
She arched one of her eyebrows and if to say that I was acting strange, and indeed I was.  
  
At that second, she didn't look right, like she was suddenly sick. Am I that bad at talking to a girl?  
  
"Spinner--- is there-- a bathr---"  
  
I pointed to the nearest one down the hall and she quickly pushed me aside, running with the palm of her hand covering her mouth.  
  
This couldn't be good. Period.  
  
------  
  
Riley's POV  
  
------  
  
I barely made it to the toilet before I hurled. I should have been getting used to it by now, it's been happening all day. This didn't make sense, I wasn't sick, I didn't feel sick nor did I have a fever.   
  
But there was something that had been going on, something I was refusing to believe. I hadn't gotten my period in twenty-one days. Meaning I was exactly three weeks late.  
  
I chose to ignore it the first two weeks, thinking that I was only sixteen and when you're young, menstruation isn't always regular. I was never late before though, and that could only mean one thing. Pregnancy.  
  
My mind flashed to the night of the party. Waking up alone in a bed with no clothes, I was no longer an innocent girl, I was fragile and alone. And if I was pregnant, there was no possible way I could raise a baby, I could barely take care of myself. On top of it all, I never told anyone, not even my family. And I was determined to keep it that way.  
  
I leaned against the bathroom stall wall, and sat down. Tears running down my cheeks, what was I going to do?  
  
I heard the door to the girls washroom open and someone beginning to talk. "Riley, are you still in here?"  
  
I wiped my eyes, it was Spinner. "What the hell are you doing in here? Don't boys belong in their own lavatories?" Each word shakier than the next.  
  
He let out an embellished phony laugh, "Very funny, nobody's here anyway, everyone pretty much left. You've been in here about twenty minutes."  
  
"I haven't been in here that long." I said as I got up from my previous state. I wiped my eyes once more and opened the door.   
  
Spinner's eyes met my bloodshot ones. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"No, they just water sometimes."  
  
"Not being sarcastic?"  
  
"I'm being perfectly serious." I stated as I splashed cold water from the sink on my face.  
  
"I take it you aren't feeling up to working on the project today, right?" Spinner asked, while looking down at his Adidas gym shows.  
  
I smiled, something told me that Spinner never acted this way with other girls. He didn't seem the type to look at his feet while talking, or stare at a girl while she's getting books out of her locker. Or even coming into the girls bathroom to check up on me. It's odd, but I could see myself slowly falling for him.   
  
I shook my head at the thought. There was no possible way I was dating a guy, not after what happened, not after what's happening.  
  
"Uh actually, change of plans. Is it alright if we walk to the store for supplies now?"  
  
Spinner's head jolted up from the lowered position, "Sure, I don't mind."  
  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the washroom with me. I had to get to a store. Fast.  
  
-------  
  
How's everyone enjoying it? It's not too much so far, but lets just say it's going to be one of my most controversial stories. So don't hate me, and review. Please? 


	5. Chapter 05: It Can't Be

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 5: It Can't Be  
  
------  
  
Spinner's POV  
  
------  
  
I had to admit, as soon as I saw Riley in the bathroom, I was afraid. And I never fear anything. But something was not right, not in the least bit. Even though she said she wasn't crying before, I knew she was. I just hoped it wasn't anything terrible, if it had to be anything, let it be something small and harmless.  
  
We didn't say too much on the way to the store. She walked much faster than me, you could see she was in a hurry, for what, I don't know.  
  
"Spin, I'm going to go look at something. I'll meet you in the art department, okay?" Riley asked as we entered the store.   
  
That was the first time I ever heard her call me "Spin". Hearing it, well, it gave weird feeling inside. Cheesy, right?  
  
I nodded my head to answer her question, "Just be quick, because I need help in deciding on what to get."  
  
She gave me a faint smile and walked down an isle.   
  
------  
  
I stumbled with the many materials I had scrunched in my arms. Markers, pens, three poster boards and loose leaf paper. I had no idea what we needed, I don't even remember what the project was. I needed serious help, I needed Riley. And it had been about fifteen minutes since we got here, and still no sign of her. So assumed she wasn't going to meet me here, or she forgot. I guess it's a girl's purgative to change her mind.  
  
After almost falling over with the supplies I decided to go and look for her. She couldn't have just disappeared.   
  
I went up and down each isle of the little store, until I found Riley in the female section. Ah, the joy of women and their own isle. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, that's right, I'm a guy.   
  
"Riley? I thought you were going to meet me to help." I stated, a little annoyed I might add.  
  
She jumped suddenly as if I caught her by surprise and dropped whatever she was carrying. "Oh sorry, here let me pick that up."  
  
"NO!" She shouted, but I ignored her and knelt down to pick them up.   
  
Then I saw it, pregnancy tests.  
  
"These are for you?" Shock taking ahold of my once relaxed voice.  
  
"My mom. Uh, they're for my mom." Riley snapped. Taking the tests out of my hands and shoving me out of the way, she began to walk to the cash register.  
  
She was lying, I could tell. Anyone could tell, she practically stuttered all the words she said out.  
  
------  
  
Back at her house, nothing changed. Riley didn't say much either, unless it was relating to the assignment. She sat on the edge of the couch lightly kicking her foot back and forth while clinking her long manicured nails against the wood coffee table.  
  
I sensed she was nervous about what happened. "You can go take it."  
  
"Huh?" She asked, shaking her head from the daze she was in.  
  
"The test. Go take it."  
  
"What are you talking about? I told you, those were for my mom."  
  
"Riley don't do this, if your mom needed them she'd buy them herself. So just cut the crap and go take the test, because I know you need to."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat. Grabbing a package, she went off to the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter 06: Make It Go Away

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 06: Make It Go Away  
  
------  
  
Riley's POV  
  
------  
  
This was awful, fucking awful. Spinner knew. He knew that I could be pregnant. This was MY business and no one else's. I had know idea what I would do if he told anyone, especially that Paige girl.   
  
I'd be the school statistic, the slut who got pregnant and had a baby. The girl everyone stayed away from, as if she had a disease. I prayed that this wasn't happening. I couldn't handle a child, I didn't even know who the father would be.  
  
It was now about fifteen minutes since I took the test, I couldn't bare myself to look at the results, I started to shake as I lifted the test. "Spinner!"  
  
Jesus, what am I doing? Calling Spinner? What the hell's wrong with me?  
  
He immediately came running into the bathroom when I opened the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bathtub.   
  
Spinner calmly knelt down so that he was level to me. "You can't what, Riley?"  
  
"The test," I pointed to the stick sitting on the counter. "I can't look at it."  
  
He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and stroked my hand. For some reason, it felt right, that he should be doing this. I hardly knew him, but it felt like I've know him before. Like a familiar soul.   
  
Spinner walked to the counter and picked up the test. Moving back towards me, he resumed his position on his knees. He sighed deeply, as if he was about to drop a bomb on me. "It has two pink stripes on it."  
  
My heart sunk, I was pregnant. I tried to stop my reaction, but I couldn't. Tears immediately took over and I was lost. I felt his arms wrap around me, my tears soaking his shirt.   
  
Rocking me gently back and forth, his words were calm and soothing. "Shh, Rye. It'll be okay."  
  
I, of course, had to ruin the moment.   
  
My head shot up at the last word he said. Okay? How was it going to be okay? "How can you say that? It's not going to be okay. I'm pregnant."  
  
"It's only one test, though. Don't women have to take a few to make sure?"  
  
I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, I have all the symptoms." And then the crying started again.  
  
Spinner wrapped his arms around me once more, and I sunk my head back into his chest. "Spin, make it go away." I sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Pretty dumb shit to say, right? Yeah, I know, but think about it, I'm a kid. That's something a kid would say when things aren't right. And here and now, things were definitely not right. I was so confused and not to mention lost, frustrated, angry, scared… The list could and would go on.  
  
------  
  
Spinner's POV  
  
------  
  
Her voice was a mere whisper. She was so afraid, and I didn't know what to do. I had only known this girl for about a week and already I felt responsible for her. I felt like I did this to her, that I was the one that caused it.   
  
I know I didn't have anything to do with it, and that it wasn't my problem. But, I knew nothing about her, and that was the problem for me. She could have been the slutty one at her school, or the outcast. And you know what? I didn't care. I only cared about her, and what was happening to her. In this case, the present time, wasn't a good happening.   
  
"I wish I could. I promise that if I could take it away, I would." I replied soothingly.  
  
Riley's head lifted and her beautiful golden brown eyes, now blotchy and red, met mine. "I'm really scared. I can't have a baby, not now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sixteen. A baby would ruin everything. I still have this year and next year of school, and I want to go to college. If I had a baby, I'd have to drop out. Put my dreams on hold."  
  
"What are you thinking of doing then, putting the baby up for adoption?" I asked, a little confused.  
  
"Putting a child up for adoption would mean to actually give birth. I can't let my mom find out." Her voice now full of panic.   
  
My arms wrapped around her, pushing her upper body into mine. "Are you thinking about having an abortion?"  
  
"I don't know." Riley weeped. "I just don't know." I held her tighter.   
  
Now I was scared. 


	7. Chapter 07: The Realization

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 07: The Realization   
  
------  
  
Riley's POV  
  
------  
  
"Hey Spinner." I greeted him as I approached my locker. The shock from yesterday still hadn't settled in, but the gratitude towards Spinner had. "Thanks for yesterday. I… uh… appreciate it." Was that the best I could do? I mean, jeez, the boy practically cradled me when I was drowning in my own tears. I was never good at showing emotion.  
  
He turned his head and gave me a faint smile. "Don't mention it. Have you figured out what you are going to do?" His once smile now turned to a stern face.  
  
I nodded my head and moved closer to him, my voice a mere whisper. "I made an appointment at a clinic this morning. I'm going to have an abortion." Spinner's eyes widened, as if he were surprised by this answer. "I'm just picking up my books and then I'm going to leave."  
  
"Your mom know then?"  
  
"No. I haven't told anyone but you."  
  
"How are you going to get there?"  
  
"Mom let me take the car to school, so I'm just gonna drive to the clinic and go home after."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'm going with you. If I'm the one that knows what's going on, I owe it to you to be by your side."  
  
Taking what he said the wrong way, I jolted back and removed eye contact with him. "You do not, in any way, shape, or form, owe me anything."  
  
Spinner sighed at my reaction. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, I know you're afraid. I just want to be there with you."  
  
"Why? The baby isn't yours, you're not the one that did this to me."  
  
"I know that," He agreed. "But I want a chance, knowing that you won't push me away. This is what friends do you know, help each other."  
  
------  
  
"How'd it happen?" Spinner asked, breaking the silence in the car.  
  
My eyes glued to the road and a little unsure of the question. I managed to let out an "Hm?"  
  
"Well, I know how it happened." He laughed slightly. "But, who was it?"  
  
My hands gripped the steering wheel and I bit my bottom lip. "I had a boyfriend before I left California."  
  
Okay, so I lied. I was not going to tell Spinner my life story, I barely knew him for a full school week. And to mention what really happened. I couldn't. I couldn't say that I was drugged and raped. It looked like a cry for attention, and I just wanted to rid my mind of the memory.   
  
"An abortion is a big step though, Rye. Maybe you should call the guy, I mean it's his kid too." His head faced me.  
  
That's all it took. I pulled into the parking lot and broke down, tears and all. And you know what? I had no idea what I was crying about. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend who did this to me, or maybe it was the realization of actually having an abortion.   
  
I felt the familiar arms of Spinner wrap around me and pull my body towards his. "Shh, please don't cry."  
  
Tears flowed harder. "Listen, Riley, maybe this isn't the best solution. I don't think you're ready for this."  
  
I shook my head, "You don't understand, this is the only way." 


	8. Chapter 08: The Clinic

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!  
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 08: The Clinic  
  
------  
  
Spinner's POV  
  
------  
  
I entered the clinic with Riley hovered into my chest, my arm around her waist. I felt her trembling against me, she was so afraid. Not only that, but my heart was pounding, MINE! At that point the only thought going through my some-what vacant mind was 'God, I wish she wasn't doing this.'  
  
Her hand shakely signed the given forms and she returned to sit close beside me in the waiting room. I pushed away her hair and I whispered soothingly in her ear, "Don't be afraid, I'm here." She turned her head after my words and allowed herself to smile.   
  
Even though it wasn't a happy smile, any smile from her was going to be the end of me.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir." I assumed whoever was talking was speaking to someone else, so I didn't raise my head. "Sir." The person repeated, this time I looked up to find an older looking woman standing in front of me.   
  
"Uh, yes?" I asked, my voice in a semi-high rise of confusion.  
  
The gray haired woman creased her pink lips into a soft smile. "Hello, I'm Nurse Sarah." I nodded at her words. "I'll be taking Riley for her procedure very shortly, but I'd like to know for confidential purposes, are you the father?  
  
I was literally stunned, I actually could hear myself stuttering at the answer. It should have been easy, right? Just say no, I'm not the father. Hint should is the key word. For some reason I didn't know what to say to this woman, instead I looked over at Riley.  
  
"No---"  
  
But I cut her off, "Yes Nurse Sarah, I am the child's father." She smiled once again, and told me that they'd be ready for Riley soon.  
  
"If you'd like," Nurse Sarah said. "You can go into the room with Riley, sometimes it's more comforting with someone you are close to." Then she walked away.  
  
"What was that for?" Riley nudged my arm, and to be honest, she did it rather harshly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Telling that woman that you were the kid's father. Why the hell would you do something like that?" Her voice now rising in anger.  
  
"I don't know, I wanted to help. I want to be there with you, you can't go through this alone. Why should it matter anyway? At least I care for you and what's going. The guy who did this to you obviously didn't have a clue what you would be going through."  
  
Riley stood up, she grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "It matters because… because now I can't do this!" With that she let go of the grip she had on my hand and ran out of the clinic.  
  
I heard her name being called as I ran after her. I was thankful when I found Riley sitting in the car, her hands covering her face.  
  
"Why can't you go through with it?" I asked, while opening the car door.  
  
"Because, it's my fault." She sniffed, I could barely understand her words between the sobs and the muffle sounds from her hands. "I'd regret it so much. I know it's not wrong, but just the thought of me going in there pregnant and coming out not, it made me feel so unclear. And when you told the nurse that you were the father…"  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
She touched my arm lightly, "No, it made everything clear. I think this is the right choice, for me anyway, not have an abortion."  
  
Before I knew it, her head was nuzzled into my shoulder with her arms wrapped around my neck. Riley Harrison was actually hugging me. I tightly wrapped both of my arms around her waist.  
  
We broke away from the closeness and she softly spoke, "Thank you, Spin. Thanks for being here."  
  
It took every power and instinct in my mind and body not to kiss her, I knew she was too vulnerable for something like that to occur, but it didn't change the fact that I wanted it to happen. Damn, I wanted it so badly to happen. 


	9. Chapter 09: Hell on the Way

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!   
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 9: Hell on the Way   
  
------   
  
Riley's POV   
  
------   
  
"So, is it true?" Ashley Kerwin gushed in pure eagerness. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused at the question.   
  
"What are you talking about?" I said, as I got my English book out of my locker.   
  
"That you had an abortion." She rolled her eyes.   
  
I stopped in my own tracks and dropped my book to the floor. I couldn't even speak, how the hell did she find out? Then my mind focused on one person, "Spinner." I growled.   
  
"What?" Ashley giggled lightly and shook her head. "No, he didn't say anything. Paige did, she said that she was with you and Spin."   
  
"Oh really? Then she would have told you and whoever else she spoke to that I decided to keep the baby!" I exclaimed, anger stinging my voice.   
  
"You what?" She asked surprised.   
  
I didn't answer her question, instead I started to run down the narrow hall to find that spoiled little bitch, Paige.   
  
"Riley!" Ashley called after me, I could hear her clunky boots stomping behind me.   
  
I spotted Paige out of the corner of my eye. Her body slanted against her locker, arms crossed, chatting up some jock guy.   
  
I calmly walked up to her. She chuckled when she saw me. "I didn't think you'd be in school today."   
  
"Oh? And why is that?"   
  
"Possibly because you checked yourself into that baby killing clinic." Fuck, she said it loud enough that whoever hadn't heard the rumor now did.   
  
Kids stopped what they were doing and turned around to face Paige and I. That was it, I wasn't going to take this shit from this girl. There was no possible way I was going to let her bully me around. With every physical power in my body, my small hand, now clenched into a fist, socked Paige in her nose.  
  
I heard her yelp, but that was all I remember.   
  
Next thing I knew, Spinner had me over his shoulder and I saw Ashley following from behind.   
  
"Let me down! I mean it!" I screeched, trying to get out of his tight grasp.  
  
We reached a secluded part of the hall and Spinner planted me down on a bench. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted.  
  
My jaw dropped and my face turned red in anger. I stood up, about to scream louder at him, but he pushed me down. Not hard, but enough force to make me stay seated.   
  
"You can not let her get to you like that! This isn't a game, you're pregnant. Start thinking for two!"  
  
I tried talking, but again, I was interrupted.  
  
"Gee, Spin, it sounds like this is your kid too." Ashley said, a bit amused.  
  
"Ash," He yelled. "Stay out of this. This isn't your problem."  
  
Finally, I spoke. "Oh? And it's yours, Spinner? Look, I don't need your advice. You have no idea, what I feel or how I'm coping with all of this. So just back the fuck off!" And with that, I was gone. School or no school. I left. 


	10. Chapter 10: Beginnings Involve Questions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!   
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 10: Beginnings Involve Questions   
  
-----  
  
Riley's POV  
  
-----  
  
I plopped myself down under a large tree. Even though I wanted to cry, wanted to cry my eyes out. I didn't, I just held it in. My fists clenched and my fingers gripped the fresh green grass. Being angry, was all I could think about.  
  
"You okay?" A somewhat raspy voice asked.  
  
I didn't recognize it. All I saw from my lowered eyes were torn jean bottoms and black boots. "It's none of your business." I replied coldly.  
  
"Fine, but just to warn you, if you're going to ditch make sure Raditch doesn't see you."  
  
Moving my head up, my eyes focused on average looking guy. He wore faded ripped jeans and a denim jacket, complete with a bandana.   
  
I shrugged. Most likely the school badass. "I'm not planning on ditching."  
  
"I saw the fiasco that happened just a few minutes ago, with Paige. Maybe leaving for a little bit might be a smart idea." He said, offering a hand to help me up.  
  
As I stood, he began to walk away, so I followed him. "Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"Don't feel like it. You want to stay with me?"  
  
"Kind of silly, isn't it? You don't even know my name or anything about me."  
  
He stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Your name is Riley Harrison… you're in grade ten… and for some reason you have been sneaking around with Spinner."  
  
I placed my hands on my hips and let out a sigh. "Okay fair enough, word must travel fast in this school."  
  
By this time we had already started walking again. "Yeah it does. And it kind of helps that Spin is one of my friends."  
  
"So he's told you every thing about me then, I'd imagine."  
  
"No, nothing really. Just your name and that you're new."   
  
That was it? That's all Spinner said to his friends? That I was just some new girl. It wasn't bad that he said what he said… in fact it was great. I didn't want people asking questions and Spinner telling them the answers.  
  
I just felt that to him, I was more than just some new face. Whatever.   
  
We walked for a while in complete silence. And for once I didn't feel like I had to ask questions or be uncomfortable. I was normal… just myself.   
  
Then it dawned on me. I didn't even know his name. He was a complete mystery and I was ditching class with him. "So… um…" I stuttered as my words fell out. "What… what's your name?"  
  
"Sean Cameron." He simply replied.  
  
There. The mystery man had a name. A nice name, actually, simple. I liked that.  
  
The day wasn't much of anything, we ended up just sitting in a local park. Plus, we barely talked. But that wasn't the point. I could tell that he was the lost soul, the one who always messed up. Kind of like me.   
  
  
  
Every time I wanted to talk and ask him something, it was as if I was incapable of doing so. It wasn't like Sean was some spectacular guy, even if he was, I didn't know.   
  
Just when I started thinking about what to say, he started laughing. "What made you hit Paige?" He asked through the laughter.  
  
I lowered my head, looking at my bent knees. "She said something I didn't want her to say."  
  
"Like what? It couldn't be that bad, she always picks on people."  
  
"She found out that I went to an abortion clinic yesterday. Spinner was with me."  
  
"Wait, hold on a second. You're pregnant? What, is like, Spin the father?" Sean asked in shock.  
  
Shaking my head profusely, showing that indeed Spinner was not the father, I spoke with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "God no, not at all. I'm not even dating him, I guess he just wanted to help… it's a long story."  
  
"So, did you end up having one?" He sounded as though he were somewhat curious.  
  
"No, I decided on keeping the baby. I'm sixteen and pregnant…pretty cliché, right? And I can't even bare to tell my own mother about the situation." My voice went from sounding serious to completely pathetic. This was real. I was finally telling someone, other then Spinner, about my problem. My curse.  
  
-----  
  
Damn! Sorry for the long ass wait. I had major freaking writers block.   
  
As you can tell I'm adding a new 'love interest' for Riley. The one, the only, Sean! I dunno, I think he kind of fits in pretty good. Tell me what ya'll think. 


	11. Chapter 11: A Burden to Bear

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!   
  
L.A. Invasion- Chapter 11: A Burden to Bear   
  
-----  
  
Spinner's POV  
  
-----  
  
I arrived at Riley's house right after school ended. Knocking on the door a few times and ringing the bell, obviously wasn't getting her attention, and her family wasn't home, so I waited outside in the warm weather.   
  
About an hour later I saw her walking down the street towards the house… except she wasn't alone… she was with someone, and I couldn't make out the face. Who the hell would Riley be with? She was practically anti-social at Degrassi.  
  
Shaking my head in confusion, I began walking up to her as she pulled her keys out of her purse. "Thanks for walking me home, Sean." I heard her say.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll see you around." He replied. He must have saw me because the next words that left his mouth were, "Spin, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how Riley was, since she left school so fast." My gaze left Sean's and focused on Riley. She gave me an uncomfortable glare, as if she really could care less why I was there. I could tell, she was still mad. "I thought you went home, I didn't think you would literally go out with someone you hardly know."  
  
"What's it to you? Maybe I just wanted to be away from same old people." Riley spoke in an anger driven tone.  
  
Sean cut in, waving his hands. "Look, it was nothing. We just hung out, that's all."  
  
"I don't care what you two did. If she left school to go somewhere, it should have been home."  
  
"Why? Because I'm pregnant? News flash, Spin. This is my kid, and I'm not doing anything wrong. This little wholesome act is getting on my last nerve."  
  
Just as I was about to reply, Sean said his goodbyes and left, leaving just Riley and I staring at each other. She was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I didn't mean to jump down your throat, but I'm just asking for a little bit a freedom. You can't be like this every time you don't know where I am." She stated and walked to the front door. Unlocking it, she walked into the house permitting me to step in after her.  
  
"I want to be a part of this, Rye." I simply said, a little inaudible.  
  
Riley in her tracks and turned around sharply. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I want to be a part of you and the baby."  
  
  
  
She shook her head at the statement. "Spinner, you're sixteen years old."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? We're the same age, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. But---"  
  
"But what?"  
  
She arched her left eyebrow. "You're a sixteen year old guy, you don't want the responsibility of a child. And, I don't want you to have that kind of burden."  
  
"What kind of burden are we talking about, Riley Isabel Harrison?"  
  
Both our heads turned to find Riley's mom standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms crossed to her chest, with a fuming expression on her face. "Gavin," She said in a somewhat calm matter. "I'd appreciate it if you went home. Riley and I need to discuss something." 


	12. Chapter 12: Heart to Heart, Hear My Laug...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character of Degrassi or any other celebrities that might make an appearance in this particular story. However, I do own the character of Riley Harrison and people associated to her. I hope everyone enjoys this work of fiction. I'd appreciate it if you all reviewed. Thanks!   
  
L.A. Invasion: Chapter 12- Heart to Heat, Hear My Laugh and Cry  
  
-----  
  
Riley's POV  
  
-----  
  
Spinner gave a quick peck on my cheek before he left, which was totally and completely weird. But that was the least of my problems.   
  
"Tell me what the hell is going on now!" My mother shouted, interrupting my thoughts. "Riley!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer me now! Are you pregnant?" She screamed.  
  
I flinched as she spoke, "No." Another lie.  
  
Her arms waved in the air, expressing her vibrant anger. "Then please tell me why I received a bill from an abortion clinic? Obviously I am not expecting a child. Were you pregnant or not?"  
  
I froze. Right there, on the spot. I couldn't even think of what I was going to say. This was not how I wanted my mother to find out. We were suppose to have one of those heart to heart talks, where we cry and then laugh at the end. No one was laughing. "Yes, I'm pregnant."  
  
Her eyes looked as though they were about to bug out of her head. "Was or is?"  
  
"Is." I simply stated.  
  
"Who's the father? Is it Gavin? I knew you were sleeping around, I was just too naive to believe it!"  
  
A tear escaped my eye and slowly ran down my pale cheek. "Gavin's not the father, mother."  
  
"Then who is?" She asked, putting her hands on her slender hips.  
  
"I… I don't know." The word fell out of my mouth in a stuttering fashion.  
  
My mother let out a gasp at my unplanned words. I didn't realize how they sounded until she yelled once more. "Jesus Christ, Riley! I cannot even contemplate this."  
  
I shook my head profusely. "No, you don't understand," The tears formed even more now. "It wasn't my choice, I didn't know."  
  
Her eyes lowered and she looked right into mine, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? What happened?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, I began to tell my horrific story. Through it all, I cried, I was even surprised that she could understand what I was saying. But, she did, and by the end of it all, my mom stood strong. She didn't break down, or blame me.   
  
Her only question was, "Why didn't you tell me? I know that we don't talk often, but I'm your mother, you know. I was pregnant once… twice actually." She leaned in closer to me and let out a light laugh.  
  
As did I. "I don't know mom, I hoped that it would go away."  
  
"Honey, things like this don't go away very easily. We'll get through this, I promise." 


End file.
